charmedrewritefandomcom-20200214-history
Rebecca Halliwell Wyatt
Rebecca Paisley Halliwell Wyatt is a Witch-Whitelighter and the second child of Piper Halliwell and Leo W yatt and the younger sister of Melinda and older twin sister Sarah Halliwell Wyatt . She was first known to the Charmed Ones by her alias name Becca Paisley . History Early Life in Dark Future Rebecca was born October 16, 2004 along with her twin sister Sarah to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Rebecca Had a slight inferiority complex towards her older, more powerful sister Melinda. Rebecca would often be jealous that she had powers from the womb Melinda would offen pick on her and Sarah. Rebecca from a very young age, had a very strong relationship with their maternal grandfather,when Recebecca and Sarah turned fourteen, Victor, Sarah and Rebecca were drawn even closer. Rebecca also resented her father to the point of hatred, stating that Leo was there for the entire world but was never for there for her or her sister. Dark Future In the future, The Charmed Ones are dead and Melinda and Pacey has become an evil dictators. Rebecca became engaged to a an assassin witch named Hunter, a member of the Phoenix Coven. He helped her and Pamela sneak into the Manor and bring the Book of Shadows back to its rightful place so that they would be able to find a spell that sends Polly and her back in time to 2003 to save Pacey and Melinda from turning evil. In 2003, Rebecca with Pamela orbed into the manor and saved Paige Matthews from dying while being turned to stone by The Titans. She explains that her and Pamela traveled from the future to help the Charmed Ones defeat the Titans, telling them that they failed and as a result, their future was ruined. She referred to herself as Becca Paisley using her middle name alias as her surname to disguise her relation to the sisters, and showed that she was a Whitelighter. Rebecca also made sure to not reveal that she was also a witch. While in the past, she was able to convince Leo into turning the sisters into Gods so that they could destroy the Titans once and for all, while she set things in motion for Leo to become an Elder, thus destroying his and Piper's marriage, and making way for her to become the sisters' new Whitelighter. She also didn't want Leo finding out who she was, so as Leo orbed out, Rebecca sent his orbs to Valhalla. Rebecca began sending the Charmed Ones after numerous demons with little to no explanation. She also had several side agendas which were not revealed for some time. She moved so sneakily that she took the proper precautions and drank a potion to block Prue's newly emerged Telepath powers from reading her. Leo, who had been rescued by the sisters, later uncovered evidence that Rebecca had killed two Valkyries but opted not to use it because Rebecca had finally earned the Charmed Ones' trust. Rebecca feel guilty for not saving Patricia she didn't want to be around Patricia's younger self. Revelation of her True Identilty the sisters are finally beginning to trust Rebecca and Pamela they are kidnapped by Rebecca fiance from the future, Hunter. The sisters then learn that Rebecca is actually half witch. They also learn that the evil that she and Pamela was trying to save the future from was Pacey and Melinda. Hunter takes Rebecca and Pamela back to thier own time, where she and Pamela meets Melinda and Pacey who isn't too happy that Rebecca and Pamela traveled back in time to turn them back to good and Melinda explains to Rebecca that if she was anyone else, she would have killed her ages ago. Because of certain unrevealed circumstances, she didn't. After Rebecca refuses to turn to Melinda's side, Melinda attacks Rebecca in hopes of killing her. Hunter attacks Melinda and fends her off for enough time for Rebecca and Pamela to say a spell to get Rebecca's powers back. Unfortunately, Melinda fights his powers and flings Hunter across the room and wounds her when she lands on a wooden stake. Pamela then telekinetically throws Melinda into the wall. Rebecca says her goodbyes to him and finds a spell to send her and Pamela back to the past again.to send her and Pamela back to the past again. The sisters' trust of Rebecca is tested again after he gets the help of a demon that scans beings to find any hidden evil in them. Leo and Prue catch her using the demon's powers on Melinda and Leo demands her to leave and not come back. The sisters and Leo are then called to Magic School to help find out who is conjuring the Headless Horseman. While there, Paige meets Enola, a young shaman who is able to show Paige her future via vision quest. After two failed attempts, she is finally allowed to see it. In the future, she meets an older Melinda and her little twin sisters and older Paul, preteen Patricia and their younger sister. one of the twin girls asks her Aunt Paige for help, and Paige comes out of her vision and sees Rebecca standing in front of her, also asking for help . She is then confronted by Paige and admits she's really Melinda's little sister when she ask the other girl was Rebecca said "Sarah, my twin". After leaving the sisters, Rebecca returns to San Francisco one week later to ask Paige to make Piper and Leo conceive her and Sarah. She learn that Pamela told Prue who she was. Conflict with her Father her lifetime, Rebecca never got along with her father, Leo. She felt like he was there for everyone else but not her. She even went as far as to say that she hates Leo. For six months, Leo is oblivious to the fact that he is Rebecca's father until Rebecca infected by the Spider Demon and is forced to help her in her plan to consume Piper's magic, life force, and the life force of unborn babies Rebecca and Sarah. Prue, Patricia and Paige call Leo down from The Heavens and explain to him that Rebecca and her twin is really his daughters. After the Spider Demon is vanquished, Leo orbs Piper out of her lair and confronts Rebecca. Rachel continually attacks Leo. Piper then swallows the antidote to the Spider Demon's magic and it affects present day Rebecca. However, she nonetheless continues to brutally attack Leo until Piper pulls her off and calms her down. Rebecca then orbs to the Golden Gate Bridge. Leo then comes to terms with the fact Rebecca is his daughter. He orbs to her and Rebecca tells him that he was never there for her or her twin sister, and orbs off somewhere unknown. Leo seems to dedicate most of his time thereafter to making amends with Rebecca, most of the time just annoying her by trying so hard. Within two weeks, a car-jacking, two jail sentences, and several misunderstandings, Leo finally wins Rebecca' favor. Sacrifice and Brith of Twins Pamela and Rebecca's gets more jumpy towards the date of Sarah and Rebecca's birth evens though, unknown to everyone, Melinda and Pacey is still evil in the future and the Elder Gideon is inadvertently the one responsible for it. Gideon convinces them that the demons in charge of the reality game, Witch Wars, are the ones who turn Melinda and Pacey evil and they are vanquished. The sisters, and Leo watching then devise two possible ways to get Pamela and Rebecca home: a potion or a Power of Three spell written by Paige that was "tweaked" by Gideon. Leo, Rebecca and Pamela attempt to use the potion but it doesn't work. Unknown to them, Gideon has his invisibility cloak on and stops the potions from hitting the Triquetra portal. Piper, Paige, Prue and Patricia and Pacey Melinda and baby Pamela gather in Magic School to send Rachel and Pamela off with the spell each saying their goodbyes. Rebecca hugs Piper tightly and tells her she loves her, and Andy, Prue, Patricia and Pacey and baby Pamela said their goodbyes. Piper and Paige said the spell and Rebecca and Pamela along with Leo who goes along for protection, step into the portal. However, the portal they step through leads them to an alternate world, an evil world, instead of transporting them to the future. When they stepped in, evil versions of Pamela, Leo and Rebecca step back out, attacking Prue Piper, and Paige. Patricia and Paige go to find their Pamela, Leo and Rebecca in the alternate world where they make a mistake, thus shifting the balance of good and evil. While in the evil world, they discover that Gideon is actually the one who turns Melinda and Paul evil by traumatizing them in his quest to murder them because of his knowledge of the dark future. When the Prue, Piper, Paige and Finally return with Pamela, Leo and Rebecca, their world is ultimately too good. Any relatively bad thing that happens in the new world is punished severely. After getting healed, Paige and Patricia are put under a spell by Piper, who was manipulated into casting the spell by Barbas and Gideon, to act just like the "too good world" wants them to while Leo, Pamela and Rebecca are the only ones left to protect Pacey and Melinda. Pamela and Rebecca stays with Pacey and Melinda while Leo tries to get Piper, Paige and Prue back on his side. While Leo is gone, Gideon makes a move on Pacey and Melinda. Pamela tries to protect Pacey and Melinda from Gideon using telekinesis but Gideon calls an athame to his hand and cloaks himself from sight. Rebecca makes a dash for Pacey and Melinda and is stabbed in the gut by the weapon and Pamela got kill after. Leo, who has been distracted by Barbas at the hospital, hears Pamela and Rebecca's cry for help and orbs to them immediately.They finds Rebecca bleeding on the floor and Pamela by the book of shadow bleeding on the rug Gideon holding Pacey and Melinda. Gideon orbs away, telling Leo it's really for the best, and leaves him to help Pamela and Rebecca. Leo can't heal Pamela or Rebecca' wounds due to Gideon's magic and Leo is forced to watch Pamela vanishes and Rebecca on the bed while she attempts to get the sisters' help once more. Andy says Leo completes Polly and Rebecca' mission and kills Gideon. This resulting in the rescue of Pacey and Melinda before the trauma can drive theminsane and turn them evil. This, in turn, changes the future and keeps Pacey and Melinda good. It also results in Patricia ,Sarah, Hunter and Josh not dying, and The Charmed Ones still being alive in Pamela and Rebecca's future. Leo than with the hospital with Pacey and Melinda in tow and meets Piper who had just given birth to Sarah and Rebecca. Darryl says he's 'sorry' before they all leave. The police didn't have to do anything to Pamela or Rebecca and that could only mean bad news. Leo rushes to Rebecca's side and pets her hair, telling her to hang on and not to give up. Rebecca mutters, "You, too," with a pained look on her face before letting out her last breath. Leo begins to plead in whispers for her not to die but Rebecca vanishes, right in Leo's arms. Leo is completely devastated by her death and takes out his anger on the attic before going after Gideon. Leo completes Pamela and Rebecca' mission and kills Gideon. This resulting in the rescue of Pacey and Melinda before the trauma can drive theminsane and turn them evil. This, in turn, changes the future and keeps Pacey and Melinda good. It also results in Piper not getting killed when Sarah and Rachel is 14, Hunter, Anna, Josh ,Patricia and Sarah not dying, and The Charmed Ones still being alive in Pamela and Rebecca's future. Leo than with the hospital with Pacey and Melinda in tow and meets Piper who had just given birth to Sarah and Rachel. Powers and Abillites *'Basic Powers ' * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: '''The ability to brew potions. * '''Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Active Powers * ' Molecular Immobilization:' more commonly referred to as freezing, is the ability to slow down molecules to the point where they move so slowly that objects and people appear completely motionless * Immobilization Orbing: the user use point at the object moving the object froze with orbs around the object. * Whitelighter Power * Orbing: '''The ability to teleport with the use of orbs. * '''Sensing: The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Rebecca possessed this due to the fact she is half-whitelighter. * Omnilingualism: The ability to understand, speak and read the language of charges without any training. Rachel possesses this power due to the fact that she's half-whitelighter. Future power. * Photokinesis: The ability to to create and manipulate light. Rebecca possessed this due to the fact she is half-whitelighter. * Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. * Temporary Powers: Powers that Rebecca temporarily gained when she was transformed into or swapped powers with other beings. Phobia Although Rebecca loves magic, her biggest fear is that magic will destroy her family, much like it killed her mother, and that she is not strong enough to stop it. Notes *Piper call Rebecca "Peanut" *Rebecca is base off Chris *She was first name Alison Gallery Willa-sadie-twin-girls-cream-blankets.jpg Article-2406098-1B8669FC000005DC-152 640x371.jpg EHW.jpg Twins4web.jpg|Rebecca and Sarah at 2 months old Category:Characters Category:2nd Generation Category:Witches Category:Half Breed Category:Warren Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Magical beings